I Hate Him
by air29
Summary: Melissa has lived in La Push all her life. One summer party can change your life, even Melissa's when she meets a handsome Ryan Clark who isn't as nice as she thought.Can Jacob help her through her ordeal and pregnancy?Tribute to Speak,by Laurie Anderson.
1. That summer changed everything

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Twilight since obviously this site is called . **

**Tribute to Speak, a novel by Laurie Halse Anderson; however this is NOT a crossover. **

_My life changed after that summer party._

**Summer Party:**

My friends Blanca and Bianca were dancing to the music of Ryan Clark's party. I was standing by a plant not really feeling in the mood for dancing. A muscular guy with blonde hair and green eyes walked over to me.

"Hey your Melissa right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, what's your name?" I asked politely.

"James and you look beautiful tonight." He commented looking me up.

I blushed no one had ever said that to me before besides my mother.

"So you want a drink?" He asked holding up a coke.

"Sure thanks," I said taking the can from him. I took a sip.

"So you go to La Push High?" James asked looking to my eyes.

"Yes do you go there?" His mouth moved indicating he was responding.

"What?" I replied. I couldn't hear him with the noise.

"Let's go for a walk it's too noisy in here."

James took my hand and we left the party. We walked on the road near the ditch.

"Come on don't be shy I wanna show you something" He said taking us to the ditch.

I felt a bit nervous. I followed anyways I mean he was so hot. The music was far from here so we were alone. James's lips crushed mine. I kissed back. WOW!

He got on top of me. "Whoa there, I just met you" I said pushing him off me.

"Come on let's have some fun"

"No!" I screamed and he pinned my body to the floor. "Please don't," I pleaded.

He kissed my neck and everywhere. He unzipped his pants and ripped opened my shirt. His hand covered my mouth and just like that I lost my virginity.

**Three months later…**

"Ms. Barres you're failing my class," Mr. Peterson informed me.

"I know" I said crossing my arms.

"You want to repeat a semester in summer school" He challenged.

"Not really," I said no emotion in my tone.

"Well then, I suggest you start coming to Saturday school to make up some of the assignments."

"M'kay," I replied. "Can I go now?"

"Very well and don't forget that your history paper is due on Monday."

"I haven't forgotten," I replied and got my back pack and left his classroom.

Walking to my locker I ran into Blanca. She ignored me which was what she and Bianca have been doing since that summer. I never told anyone, no one would have believed me and I wanted to forget it ever happened. I opened my locker and shoved my history book in it. None of my friends talked to me anymore. I am officially a loner. A couple of guys passed me. Tall and muscular, one of them stopped to stare at me. I knew his name, he and the La Push gang were always together. The gang was Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Quil, and some other young teens. Sam didn't hang around them though since he graduated like two years ago. Jacob kept starring at me. Yeah I get looks all the time. Did I mention I was pregnant? Well that bastard didn't use a condom. Everyone gave me dirty looks, but the main thing they wanted to know was who the father is.

James still went to our school he was a junior and I was a freshman. Jeez I was a fucking kid and he did this to me. Even the La Push council wanted to know who the dad was and I told them I didn't know. It made them even angrier. I glared at my locker. Doesn't anyone have anything better to do besides stare at me?

I continued to the bathroom. It was my third month pregnant. My stomach showed a tiny bit. I wasn't sure of the sex yet and I didn't want to know. Part of me wants to keep this baby and the other part doesn't. I wasn't getting an abortion, but adoption was definitely an option.

"Hey Mama, how's your baby" James replied.

I froze like time had stopped. Quickly I stormed into the girl's room and went into a stall and locked the door. Peeing quickly, relief washed through me. He didn't come in which was a good thing.

I left the bathroom after washing my hands. James was gone, hallelujah for me. School is beginning to become a pain. Why do bad things happen to good people? Why do good things happen to bad people? I've wondered the answer to these questions for awhile now, but I got no solution. Maybe that's just life, or maybe things just happen. The bell rang; finally the school day is over. I didn't have a dad, he skipped out when he found out my mom was pregnant with me. People pour out of the school, along with me. My mother picked me up, which took me by surprise since usually she has work.

"Hey honey, how was school?"

"Okay," I replied. "How come you came to pick me up?" I asked.

"You have a doctor's appointment today, remember?"

I sighed. "I really don't like going to these appointments mom. Are they really necessary? Back then women didn't go to the doctor and they were just fine"

"It's to keep the baby healthy and I got a phone call from your teacher today, Mr. Peterson."

_Just great_, now my mom knows I'm failing his class. "So you know I'm failing history then?" I asked.

"I'm very disappointed in you. Anyway I think you should see someone." My mother said once we reach the doctor's office.

"A shrink? Mom, what did I do wrong?" I demanded.

"Sweetie you didn't do anything. I just think you need someone to talk to." She applied some lipstick to her lips. It pissed me off every time she did her make up while driving. She could get us killed or someone else.

"No, I don't need to talk to anyone mother. I am fine the way I am!" I yelled.

She stared at me in alarm. I never yelled at her like that before. Without thinking I took off running into the trees. This forest was huge, well most of Washington was covered with forests. I kept running until I heard someone.

"So you imprinted on her?" A husky voice asked.

"Yeah"

"Dude, wow, I mean the prego chick?"

"Cut it out Embry, she has a name."

Shit people from school! I quickly hid behind a bush.

"Did you hear something?" Embry asked.

"Nah probably just a bird or something," The husky voice said.

That was a close one they almost caught me. My phone went off.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand

My eyes widen. I quickly open and closed my phone.

"We know your there come out," Embry replied.

I stayed where I was; maybe they would continue walking if I stayed where I was.

"Fine then, we'll just come to you," Embry said.

I heard footsteps approached the bush. Damn it, I wish I could make a run for it. Quickly I stood up, shit they were standing right in front of me.

"Hi there, just taking a walk." I replied casually.

"In the middle of the forest?" Embry asked raising a brow in suspicion.

"Well excuse me for loving the beautiful scenery," I said acting innocent. "So this pregnant girl you were speaking of, the one of you imprinted on?" I asked.

"Er nothing we were just kidding around. Don't worry about" The other guy who turned out to be Jacob said.

"Alright whatever you say liars," I replied walking away.

"Maybe you shouldn't be walking alone in the forest by yourself," Jacob warned.

"Why bigfoot will come and eat me?" I asked still walking. Who the hell did these guys think they were? I mean I may be pregnant but that didn't make me stupid. Okay maybe I am for ever trusted that creep but I didn't know he would…do what he did.

They sighed and followed me. "Do you mind?" I asked coldly.

"Yes we do and we don't think it's safe for you to be walking alone." Jacob insisted.

"Really there's nothing bad that can happen to me anymore." I said harshly. The images flew into my mind from that horrible night at the party. He zipped his pants and left just like that. I screamed in anger and disappointment yet no one could hear me. Ugh, I shook the thought out of my head. They had stopped following me, which is a good thing. I ran and ran until I reached an old log. I sat on it and cried.

**Jacob POV:**

(Aw Jake finally imprinted congrats) Paul sneered.

(Shut up)

(Hmm must not have went well) Jared replied.

(Leave him alone) Sam ordered them.

I caught her scent, my imprint's scent. Didn't she go home already; I mean it was like midnight? She lay against a log. A vampire stood in front of her, getting ready to drink her blood. We charged ready to tear the awful creature apart.

(Jacob get her out of here) Sam told me. (We'll take care of this)

The vampire heard us and fled from Melissa. It was just me and the guys, so I changed back to human form and pulled my sweats on. She looked dead lying there but I knew she was alive, I could hear her breathing. I pick her up in my arms and carried her back to her home.

**Melissa POV:**

I awoke in my bed. What, I thought I was still in the forest? I smelled my favorite food being cooked downstairs; pancakes! I got out of bed and took as much time as it took to get downstairs. Mom is probably pissed off at what I did yesterday, not to mention the fact she'll have to reschedule the doctor's appointment. I stepped into my kitchen to see my mother placing a plate of pancakes on the table.

She heard me come in and turned around. "Sit and eat," She replied coldly.

Yep I was going to get it. I listen to her and took a seat. "Mom I'm sorry for running off like that."

"I don't know what has gotten into to you these past months. First the pregnancy, your grades slipping, and now running away! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" My mother demanded.

"Mom, I wasn't running away. I was taking a walk and got lost, next thing I know I wake up in my room. How did I get back here?" I replied.

She sighed. "A kind young man Jacob brought you back. He found you in the forest; he said you must have fallen asleep."

"Oh well what was he doing in the forest?" I demanded. Something was up with those guys.

"Mel I called the La Push police and they probably sent him along with a bunch of other people out to look for you."

"Mom! What were you thinking? Why did you have to call the police?" I yelled in anger.

"Now, now you shouldn't have run off in the first place. Besides you were out past curfew."

"Damn it," I muttered.

"Excuse me? Don't use that language in my house young lady"

"Whatever I'm going for a walk," I said getting up.

"No eat your breakfast; you need to keep a nitrous balance in your foods." My mother ordered.

I ate reluctantly and left after that. My walk was to the store and back, on my way back though I saw Jacob. This time he was alone and he stared at me as I walked. Well it wasn't _OMG the pregnant girl_ look but the she is amazing stare. I gave him a weird look and kept walking.

Sometimes I just wanted to kill myself. I walked into the forest and kept on walking until I reach the end of a cliff. I always wanted to go cliff diving, I jumped not thinking. I screamed realizing what I was doing. I fell into the ocean. I try to swim up but I was drag down by a hug wave. I blacked out.

"Is she okay?" Someone asked.

"I think so," Another voice said.

My eyes fluttered open. A girl stood next to Jacob. She had scars across her face, yet was breath taking.

"Melissa, are you okay?" Jacob asked. The girl left then.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked sitting up. I was in a small house on a couch.

"You were drowning so I jumped in to save you," Jacob said.

"Oh right, I thought I was dead." I replied. "Thanks," I said meekly.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"No! I slipped and fell," I lied. "How did you find me?" I asked. It's kinda creepy how he keeps finding me.

"Err I…"

"Were you following me?" I accused. Seriously how the hell does someone keep finding people miraculously, over and over again?

"Yes but I can explain."

I nodded waiting for him to explain.

"Your mom wanted me to keep an eye on you so that's why I followed you."

I gave him a doubtful look. "Sure she did," I replied. Geez what was with him, like my mother would ever tell someone to follow me? Jacob is such a stalker. I walked forward but his hot hand gripped mine.

"Look I think you should go to the doctor, that fall could have harmed your baby."

I rolled my eyes. "At this point I could care less."

He gave me a shocked expression "You don't care about your own child?"

Tears began spilling from my eyes; I wiped them nervously from my cheeks and stared into his eyes. "I didn't ask to have a baby, hell it wasn't even my choice!" I bellowed.

His eyes filtered my words and turned darker in realization of what had happen to me. Somehow I knew he felt pain just like I did. Strange, how I just told my secret to someone I barely know. Somewhere in my heart I knew he was trustworthy.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded anger spread across his russet features, he released my hand as his body shook. His dark eyes molded into a deep agony.

I shrugged, "Does it really matter? The past is the past so it shouldn't matter," I told him, hoping he would calm down. Jacob's face softens and he took my hand again. He sat down next to me on the couch.

"I need to tell you something important try and by open minded okay?" His eyes never left mind.

"I'm a werewolf; you know the legends about the cold ones, well there true." He admitted.

I let it sink in. "You don't have to tell me this. I mean I don't need to know your secrets… just because I told you mine…" He cut me off.

"No I need to tell you. I imprinted on you. It's like a gravitational pull; I need you in a way that I need oxygen. I know this all overwhelming but I just can't hide it anymore." He sputtered.

I went numb, knowing this made me want to faint but I was stronger than that. Perhaps if I got to know Jacob a bit better I would return his feelings, but right now I wanted to flee from this very spot. "I don't know what to say. Your right it's overwhelming, I need some time to think, I got to go." I stood up and yank my hand out of his. I darted away back towards my home.

He didn't follow me, probably understood my current situation. I turned the knob of my front door and looked to see a man. He was tall with dark hair. He stood talking to my mom. His eyes met mind only for him to let out a sigh. My dad had come home for the first time in five years. I gave him a glare.

"What's he doing here?" I demanded.

My mother gave me a comforting look. "Your father is taking you back to Alabama so you can have the baby."

I couldn't believe my mom was shipping me off to live with my dad, who didn't even give a hell about us. "No."

"Excuse me? Do you pay the bills here? I think not, you're going and that's final!" She said and headed up the stairs angrily.

"Dad please, I can't go with you." It told him.

His eyes soften a bit, realizing my tears weld up in my eyes. "Honey your mother isn't capable of handling this right now, it'd be best for you and the baby."

I shook my head. "You don't get it. None of you can picture what really happened here?" I cried.

He tried to hug me but I ran up to my room. I slammed the door and cried.

The morning was no better than yesterday. I cringed at the thought of leaving La Push, sure my ex-best friends disliked me and I was pregnant but that didn't mean I wanted to leave. I've lived here all my life and I don't think I could function properly in a different town/city. Heck I wasn't even sure where Dad lived in Alabama. I got out of bed and threw the covers to the floor. I tip toed to the door to listen in on my parents' conversation. I gasp hearing, "She's better off with you." It came from my dad. Yes! I had a good feeling I wouldn't be leaving La Push. I came down the stairs and got myself a bowl of cereal. "Mom?" I called once my father had gone back to where ever he came from.

"Yes honey," She responded coming into the kitchen.

"I think we better go to the doctor, I think I might've lost the baby." I said.

"WHAT HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" She demanded. I gulped and told her what happen the other day.

"Get to the car now! We are going to the hospital to check you out!" She declared and hurried upstairs to get dress.

I pulled my coat on and slipped my boots on my feet. In the car my mother drove silently. Once we arrived she was relieved to find out the baby was still okay.

"You are grounded for the rest of the month, young lady. And you will be visiting a counselor from now on." She ordered.

"Yes mother," I saluted. My mother rolled her eyes at my gesture and told me to get in the car. When we got home I was surprise to see Jacob waiting on our front porch.


	2. Sometimes we just need a push

**Thanks to all of you who have left reviews! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy and review… :)**

My mother left us alone to talk. "Hey," I said lamely.

"Hi, I just wanted…"

I cut him off. "Look maybe you should just forget about me, it'll be easier that way." I told him.

He stared at me confused. "Melissa you don't understand, I need to be around you. You're my imprint."

I sighed. "Please, just go. You don't want me, I'm broken."

His eyes softened. "I do want you Melissa, I have since I laid my eyes on you."

I started crying, geez I was pathetic. "Well then I have to tell you something then…"

He put his hand on mine to comfort me. "Remember when I told you, about how I was raped?"

His eyes hardened but he nodded his head. "James is the father." I whispered.

"I'm going to kill him," He said through his gritted teeth. Jacob let go of me and stormed toward James's house.

"No," I cried out. He didn't listen no matter how many times I told him to stop. James smirked to see Jacob once we reached the house.

"You're dead," Jacob warned. He appeared deadly to me when his said it.

James laughed. "Oh really and why is that?"

Jacob socked him in the face. James staggers backwards and touched his nose. Blood leaked down to his hand. "You bastard" He yelled and lunged forward to hit Jacob.

Jacob dodged the hit only to give James a punch in the gut. James fell to the floor gasping.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Jacob turned to me. "Sorry Melissa, I don't know what came over me…" Jacob stammered and ran for the trees.

James friends fled from the scene already, so it was just me and my rapist. "You disgust me. I really hate you for what you did to me! You took away my life and you should be happy I didn't go to the police. Stay away from me and my baby or I won't stop Jacob from killing you next time." I threatened James and took off walking.

Either James was afraid to speak or Jacob hit him pretty good since James didn't add a remark.

I saw Jacob at school the next day. He avoided me whenever I tried to talk to him. I sighed, looks like I lost another friend. Bianca passed by me and I wanted to talk to her again. I convinced myself she'd understand if I could just explain what happened last summer. I followed her into the library where I could get her alone. "Bianca?"

She turned. "Oh hey," She said.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

She gave me a weary look but nodded anyways, "Yeah sure."

"I wanted to apologize for not being a good friend."

"It's okay; I don't know why you went all emo on us." She said shaking her head in dismay.

"Bianca, I didn't tell you or Blanca what really happen because I couldn't accept it myself."

Bianca's eyes seemed confused. "What do you mean what really happened?"

"How I got pregnant. Bianca I was…" I trailed off, she'd get the point.

Her eyes snapped realizing what I was telling her. "What? Who did this to you? Melissa, why didn't you tell me?" She demanded in a hushed tone.

"I didn't know what to do. I wanted to, but I just wanted to forget and put it all behind me." I said wiping away a tear that spilled from my eye.

"Hey it's okay, I'm still your friend and I'm here for you Mel." She said giving me a hug.

The librarian glared at us, most likely since we were being too loud in her library. We left the library catching up and inside me I felt like my old self again.

"So when are you having your baby?"

"Well sometime in April according to the doctor." I told her.

Bianca stopped noticing a certain someone staring at me. It was Jacob. She elbowed me gently and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" I asked with a blush.

"You and Jacob huh?" She gushed.

I rolled my eyes at her. "He's just a friend, for now anyway."

She squealed. "For now, oh I see. You must really like him!"

To my surprise Jacob came over to us. "Hey Melissa," Jacob greeted a smirk spread across his full lips.

I blushed. "Hi Jacob, this is my friend Bianca." I introduced. Bianca smiled and winked at me. She wave to Jacob and left us alone. Instantly I felt my heart hyperventilating in my chest. My stomach churned as well; hopefully this baby wouldn't cause me to barf all over Jacob. _That would be downright disgusting, not to mention embarrassing._ He gave me a bright smile and I felt myself relax. Uh oh I don't think I can hold my lunch down. I covered my mouth and ran for the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I locked the stall door behind me and puked into the toilet. _Bleh!_

I flushed the toilet and came out of the stall. It was a good thing no one was in the bathroom at the time to hear me blow chunks. I rinsed my mouth out with water and spat into the sink. I splashed some water onto my face and dried my hands and face with a paper towel. _You can face him; let's hope he isn't disgusted though. _I told myself. I left the bathroom to see Jacob waiting for me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry written all over his face. Damn, how could he not be revolted?

"Yeah, sorry about that," I told him embarrassed. Then it hit me, he wouldn't be grossed out if he was telling the truth about the whole imprinting thing. I breathed in some air to remind myself everything would be okay. Bianca and I were friends again, plus after Bianca explained to Blanca what happened last summer I'm sure she'd be my friend again. Jacob liked or loved I'm not sure about that but I know he's my friend for sure. I wasn't afraid much now that I had friends again to support me. Not to mention a baby on the way….


	3. Someone to love

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**~Air~**

Ever since Jacob found out the truth I felt myself open up to him more. We were both walking home from school.

"You sure it's healthy to be walking this far when you're pregnant?" Jacob cautioned.

I laughed. He always was worried whether I was too tired, or if it may harm the baby. "It's okay, just when I get fatter it may become an issue." I joked.

He laughed with me and we continued walking. Once we reach my house he paused. "Um Melissa, I want to ask you something?" He said.

I nodded. "Ok"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? I mean it's soon and I under…"

I pecked his lips silencing him. "I'd love too," I replied. He gave me his sunny smile and gave me a hug. I felt his face in my hair as we stood there. We broke apart when we heard a couple of awkward coughs. Jacob and I turned to see two guys and a girl, standing there.

They gave Jacob a couple of eye brow wiggles, so I assume they knew one another.

"These are my friends," Jacob introduced. "Quil, Embry, and Janice"

His friends were nice and funny, especially Janice. See I thought at first she was just a part of the little group but really she was dating Embry. The funny thing was she treated it like whatever. Not in bad way though, it was more of he was her puppy and he had to obey her orders. There wasn't one time when Janice and Embry fought. Then I realized that Embry was her imprinter and was more than willing to put up with Janice; you could tell by the way he look at her, it was as if she was his most scarce possession.

We all sat at the beach cracking jokes and having a good time. The guys suddenly jolted up and I notice that their expressions harden. Something was up, but I knew I needed to mind my own business despite how nosy I was. Janice didn't seem as observant as I was; perhaps this was a typical behavior for them. A howl erupted from the trees of the forest. I shrunk back, immediately afraid. I didn't want any animals emerging from the forest to devour us. I knew that was a silly thought but I couldn't help but think about it. I should be worried about vampires not wolves. Besides, Jacob would protect me.

"I'll see you later Melissa, pack duties call." Jacob said and kiss the top of my head. I knew there was something serious happening but I didn't ask. Embry kissed Janice good bye and was off along with Quil and Jacob. The pit of my gut churned, I wished I hadn't had breakfast in the morning.

"So you're pregnant huh?" Janice asked.

I nodded, "Three months and a half."

Janice gave me a stern look. "You are keeping it then huh?"

"Yeah what's it to you," I didn't mean to sound harsh, but I just didn't like talking about my baby. It was personal.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just admire what you're doing and all. Most teens just get abortions and its wrong, well to me anyways."

"Oh sorry, I just am sensitive with the baby subject." I admitted. Janice seemed to get me. I notice something in her eyes, however. It looks like Janice was trying to hide something, not a bad thing it just appears to be that she kept her feelings well hidden.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

She didn't speak immediately; I believe she was pondering the question to herself.

"It's nothing I can't handle."

How strange how our moods can alter just like that. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." One thing I have learned from the whole keeping the _rape _a secret, is not to pressure others into conversations or acts. For instance I sure didn't enjoy the fact that the Elders had interrogated me about my pregnancy and who the father was. _Nope, _I didn't want that for myself or for anyone else. People should have the right to talk whenever they want, no matter what anyone says.

Finally she sighed. "Well I get uneasy about the whole shape shifter thing. I know that Embry is protecting La Push and other people, I just don't want him to get hurt."

I shook my head. "It's more than that, I can tell."

"You're good at telling when others are lying," Janice commented. She continued anyways "Ok it gives me the creeps. I mean think about it yourself; don't you get the chills about monsters and stuff?"

I shook my head. "I have already met far worse monster than they are. Plus to me they aren't monsters really. Then again what do I know, we all got our own opinions."

Janice gaped at my response. "So whenever you're with Jacob you never get the urge to flee?"

I shook my head no. "He's doesn't scare me, in fact I feel safe when I am with him." It was true of course. Even when he told me his secret I wasn't afraid at all. I was more afraid that he'd hate me for lying to everyone for what really had occurred last summer. Jacob seems to love me though and that's all I needed. _Not to mention want._

"I guess I'm exaggerating. I know Embry would never harm me in any way. I think I hurt him more than he hurts me. Not that he has ever hurt me but you know what I mean."

"Of course silly, I know he loves you and you love him. I can see it in your eyes, along with his. It sounds corny but it's true."

Janice agreed and we decided to head back to our houses. "See you later."

"Yeah since are boyfriends are obviously good friends," Janice said.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, just I want you to know you can always come to me." I assured Janice before she left.

"Shouldn't I be the one offering the help," She joked eyeing my tiny belly.

I laughed. "I guess you're right, see you soon."

I walked home puzzling my own thoughts. Most of them were about Jacob and how I just loved that he was here for me. I mean my mom has been supportive about my baby, but he just seems to care a bit more about my feelings. Suddenly out of the blue I saw James. He gave me a flash of that smile I desperately hated. "Hello Melissa" He greeted.

I scowled at him. "What are _you_ doing here?" I demanded through my gritted teeth.

"I wanted to talk to you about our child. I want custody of him." He said grinning.

I laughed, "Like they would give him or her to you."

James glared at me. "Oh yeah, is your dad a lawyer? I think not."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? You think you can just come around whenever you want and screw up my life even more!" I was at the verge of tears.

He tossed me a packet of paper which landed in front of my feet. "It has the information for the trial, see you at court"

James left me there as I gaped at the packet. Surely he was joking. I lifted up the packet and skimmed the packet of papers. The day of the trial was Friday, March 3, 2007.

The next day at school I felt sick in my stomach, mostly because of the trial. The trial will be in a month and I had a feeling that James may win the battle. I don't think I'd be able to tell the truth in front of a judge, especially if it's a personal situation. Jacob noticed my sad face and asked what was wrong.

"James wants to take away my baby. He wants custody and is taking it to court in a month" I said sadly.


End file.
